Biochemical abnormalities of the ocular surface epithelium undoubtedly are present in a number of disease states, and may lead to the specific signs and symptoms characteristic of the disease. Present therapeutic measures directed toward alleviating the problem are relatively ineffective. In rare cases, such abnormalities may be most apparent in the glycolytic metabolism of the tissues, preventing adequate maintenance of the ocular surface epithelial cells. Furthermore, conjunctival inability to transform into corneal epithelium may also contribute to failure of the epithelialization in some cases, and this inability may be related to differences between the glycolytic metabolism of corneal and conjunctival epithelium. We propose, therefore, to study the role of glucose and glycogen metabolism in normal and diseased epithelial tissues demonstrating an inability to re-epithelialize. Furthermore, it is possible that healthy donor cornea retained on grafts at the time of keratoplasty may substantially improve the prognosis in some cases where host epithelium may be diseased. Therefore, we propose to evaluate the usefulness of epithelial grafting.